C'mon
by Metatron85
Summary: Request from sil3nthill. There's a hot new band coming to a small bar and waitress Jade is about to meet the very flirtatious front woman, Tori. Jori one-shot. Slightly AU.


**This one-shot came from an idea by sil3nthill, lucky winner in a little trivia contest we had. Now here is a little AU Jori fic inspired by Ke$ha's song "C'Mon".**

**Well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

Jade was running late.

There was an obscene amount of people getting on the first morning bus, which left a lot of people left over. To compensate for the demand, the forthcoming busses were sent 45 minutes earlier than scheduled. And so on and so on. Ultimately, leading to Jade being stuck with take the bus _after_ the one she was supposed to get.

She knew Phil, her boss, was gonna ream her for being late again so soon since the last time.

Could it be worse? Well, it could be raining. Oh wait, it was.

The Goth felt like a drowned rat, shuffling her way down the street until coming across Jaeger's Bar and Grill.

* * *

To get to the lockers and time clock, you have to go in the back and pass right by Phil's office.

Jade thought she could pass through the open door quick enough but the clearing of his throat stopped her.

Phil leaned back in his chair, sucking his teeth.

"Jade, Jade, Jade..."

The Goth let out a puff of air, tossing aside the hair in front of her face.

"What, Phil?"

"You're late again," he grumbled, folding his arms. "What do you live...like...five minutes away?"

"It's been raining," Jade reminded him.

Phil got up with such force, it knocked down the chair he was sitting in over. "I'm not interested in excuses, West. Just start your fucking shift."

"Fine," she sighed.

* * *

Jade fumbled with her keys, looking for the one that went to her locker's padlock. She was cursing her jackass of a boss and the rain. Today just wasn't her day.

She then unlocked her locker and took off her damp hoodie, revealing her black employee t-shirt. Well, the guys wore t-shirts. This one was more of a crop top, exposing her midriff. Jade detested the double standard of dress codes in this dump.

She shoved her hoodie into her locker and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The place was packed, much to Jade's chagrin.

Kelly ran up to Jade, shoving her a pad and pen in her hands.

"About time, Jade!"

"Sorry, Kelly" Jade said.

"Over there," she told Jade indicating the tables right by the stage. "We got a lot of thirsty and hungry people tonight."

"What's going on anyway?"

Kelly blinked. "Didn't you see the marquee...er...the sign at the door?"

Jade shook her head.

"This up and coming band Nyx. They became a thing on YouTube. They've toured some small sets. Here is their very last one until they get their first big gig."

"They are opening for anyone I know?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. You know a little act called Aerosmith?"

Jade's eyes got wide. "No fucking way!"

"Better get to work. They'll be on in ten minutes."

Jade nodded and rushed over to the tables and began taking orders. She periodically looked at what was happening on the stage. The equipment was being prepared and the guitarist and drummer was checking out their connections. In the shadows, Jade could make out a woman talking to the bartender. He was flirting but she didn't seem interested judging from her body language.

She was wearing some frilly black jacket and tight leopard pants. Jade walked away with her orders in hand while checking out the woman's ass on the way.

Getting back to the bar, Jade gave the other bartender, Colin, the orders for the three tables. He nodded and started preparing the drinks. When his back was turned, Jade seized a Seagram's wine cooler. What he never told Jade was that he always knew when Jade did that. She enjoyed a nip of the lighter stuff during the rougher nights.

"How'd it go?" Colin asked the bartender that was talking to the woman Jade saw.

"It didn't" he sighed.

"What's up, Jay?"

Jay was filling up a couple of steins. "She's...I'm...just not her type, okay?"

"Oh," Colin grinned. "Like that?"

"Like that," he nodded.

"Here you go, Jade" Colin, said, filling up her tray. She walked away, with her half-full wine cooler hidden among the other glasses.

_Well, that's good to know_, Jade thought to herself.

* * *

By the time Jade was done serving her tables, the band was ready to start. The lights began to dim and everybody got excited.

Jade hid by one of the pillars to watch the show while she nursed her wine cooler.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen we are Nyx!"

The lights came up, revealing the band. And everyone cheered.

But everyone's eyes were really drawn to the front woman. She had chestnut colored hair and high cheekbones. Her full lips were accentuated with ruby red lipstick. Now looking at her from the front, she could see she was wearing a bright t-shirt underneath the jacket.

She was a vision, like something out of those pop bands of the eighties.

And Jade was in love.

"Good evening, beautiful people" the hot singer smiled, rubbing the microphone with her slender fingers. "We have a few original songs for you guys but I thought we can kick off with an oldie but goldie. Kind of make you nice and cozy with our sound."

Claps and cat calls made her smile widen.

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned back to her band and told them "How about a little Pat. You know the one."

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_  
_ Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid_  
_ You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_  
_ The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around with me_  
_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_ Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control_  
_ You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll_  
_ You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_  
_ The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around with me_  
_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

_ You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_  
_ The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around with me_  
_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around with me_

_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Don't you mess around with me_  
_ You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_ Heartbreaker _

Jade's jaw was on the floor by the end of the song.

"Thank you," said the singer. "Thank you so much. Before we continue, let me introduce the band."

She pointed to the lead guitar, "Terry."

Then the drummer, "Brian."

Then the bass guitar "And Joss."

All three musicians took a bow and everybody cheered for them.

"What's your name?" shouted Jade.

The front woman made eye contact with her and licked her lips, furrowing her brow.

"They call me Tori," she replied. "But you can call me whatever you want," she added with a wink.

_Oh shit_, Jade thought.

* * *

After Nyx finished their set, the patrons started filing out.

Jade sat at the bar, hiding from the crowd after that singer Tori basically flirted with her out in the open. She just wanted to curl up into a hole and die.

"Another?" Colin asked, grinning.

"No," Jade responded, dropping her face onto the counter, her hair strewn about.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked.

Jade sat up and nearly lost her shit when sitting just inches from her was Tori.

"Hey cutie," the tan girl smiled in her bright red lips. She then pointed to her shirt. "Cool, you work here. Maybe you can hook a gal up with a drink."

"Than was a great show," Colin commented. Jade was grateful for the focus to be taken off of her.

"Thank you," Tori nodded. "Can't wait to knock 'em dead in Dallas."

"That's pretty cool," Jade blurted out. She mentally cursed herself.

Tori happily brought her attention back to Jade. "Say...you know my name but I didn't get yours."

"Jade," she said feeling a little more relaxed.

The brown haired girl's eyes were ablaze with interest. "That's a great name."

Jade blushed as she looked forward and Tori entertained some...entertaining thoughts about this girl.

"You wanna get out of here?" Tori asked.

"What?" Jade coughed.

"You seem like you'd be fun and I want to see L.A. one more time before I go."

Jade was back to being a steel trap.

"You'd better say yes, stupid" Colin said out loud.

* * *

Tori and Jade walked along the sidewalk, unwittingly toward the direction of Jade's apartment.

"Hollywood Arts, huh?" Tori asked.

"Yup," Jade replied.

"My sister went there but you can't tell anybody we're related."

Jade raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"She's...let's just say singing was not what she was built for."

"What's your last name?"

"My full name is Tori Vega and I have a sister named Trina."

Jade almost tripped over a crack in the pavement.

"You..." Jade pointed. "You are sisters with Trina Vega..._you_?"

"It's not something I brag about," Tori shrugged. "But I love her. She has some good qualities but singing ain't one of them."

"Oh, I've heard it" Jade nodded.

The two laughed hard, occasionally getting some strange looks from passersby.

"So," Jade trying to keep the conversation going. "Where did you get the name Nyx?"

"My mom was a huge Stevie Nicks fan back in the day and would play her all the time. She's pretty cool so I just thought Nicks = Nyx."

Jade nodded. "It's catchy."

"So, what's it like working at Jaeger's?"

"Truth?"

Tori nodded.

"Stupid."

"Really?" Tori asked concerned.

Jade nodded, "Yeah. It's always busy and my boss is kind of a dick."

"I'm sorry," Tori said putting her arm around Jade.

The blue-eyed girl thought she was going to pass out.

"Oh," she said looking up.

"What's up?"

"That's my building," Jade replied pointing to the apartment.

"Can I come up?" Tori asked, incredulously.

Jade's breath hitched. "What?"

"Don't you owe me that drink?" Tori winked.

* * *

"Want a beer?" Jade asked.

Tori shrugged as she slumped down in a big comfy chair. "Sure. Got any Corona?"

"Nah," she responded shaking her head. "But I got some Bud."

"That's cool," Tori smiled stretching out her hand.

Jade kicked her little ice box. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"Goddamn mini fridge broke. Nothing's cold."

"Awww," Tori cooed. "I'm sorry baby." She reached for her again. "Now beer me, girly!"

"Are you sure? It's warm."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I toured around the U.K. for a while. Gotten used to warm beer. Now gimme!"

"Okay," Jade laughed. "Here!"

"Thanks," Tori said after a heroic chug. "Some lagers are really just as good warm. Kinda surprised you even have beer."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tori got out of the chair and began pacing around the room, observing Jade's bric-a-brac.

"I dunno. I just had you pegged as a strawberry daiquiri type."

"Excuse me?" Jade pretending to sound insulted in her flirty tone. She thought for a second. "Oh, I get it - I was only drinking that wine cooler because I was on the clock."

"Drinking on the job? Nice. And they call me wild."

Jade snorted. "Spare me. That shits about as potent as apple juice."

Tori stopped at a door and pointed at it. "That's the bedroom, isn't it?"

Jade nodded.

"Give me a tour?"

"It's not very nice in there. I'm sure you've stayed at better places..."

Tori rushed over and placed her hand on Jade's lips. "I didn't mean a tour of the room."

* * *

Their naked bodies laid intertwined and sweaty.

Tori kissed Jade's forehead.

"You're tired," Tori said, watching Jade's eyelids getting heavier.

"No I'm not," Jade's words slightly above a slur.

"God to bed, honey"

Jade groaned and put her arms around Tori. "No. If I go to sleep then I wake up and that means the dream is over."

"But we've been up all night screwing," Tori chuckled. "If you don't get some shuteye, then you're gonna be a wreck for tomorrow."

"I just wanna stay right here," Jade whined. "I don't want to think about after. Nothing comes after..."

The black-haired girl drifted off to sleep with those last words.

Tori smiled as she stroked her hair.

"What makes you so sure?"

Jade ended up on her back, snoring law a saw mill. Tori suppressed a giggle. Waving her hand over her face, she pulled back the blanket and peeked underneath. As Jade snored and stirred, her large boobs wobbled to and fro.

"Oh, shit you drive me crazy" Tori admitted out loud.

* * *

Jade rolled over and the morning light coming through the slits in the blinds got in her eyes. She held up her hand over her face as she opened her eyes. Immediately the memory of the night before returned and Jade eagerly rolled back to where she was originally facing.

Nobody there.

She had the tendency to sleep in the middle of the bed and wrap herself in the blankets. But this time, the blankets were more or less discarded onto the floor. Only the really thin top sheet remained on the bed. And what's more, Jade was situated way on the left of the bed.

It couldn't have been a dream. Had it been one of her signature Joan Jett fantasies, the huge body pillow would be close by.

Not this time.

That front woman, Tori Vega, she DID bring her home last night and it was wonderful. But the sadness began to set in as Jade realized that it was all over. She must have headed to the airport hours ago to catch her flight to Detroit.

Jade walked into to the living room where she caught sight of something on the coffee table. It was a 6-pack of donuts and a tall cup of coffee. Jade picked it up and removed the Styrofoam lid, taking in the glorious smell of Columbian with lots of cream and lots of sugar. The coffee was not hot but she was accustomed to room temperature or colder brew leftover after work.

Jade plopped down in her comfy chair and snatched the box of donuts. She was getting more and more hungrier the closer the box came to her nose. She flipped the lid and found an envelope taped to the inside of the box. Jade took a bite of the French crueler and opened it.

There was a note.

It read:

_I CHANGED MY FLIGHT TO A LATER ONE. _

_HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF. _

_IF YOU WANT, WOULD YOU COME WITH ME? _

_IT'S FLIGHT 865 AT NOON. I'LL BE WAITING._

_P.S._

_YOU ARE SO FUCKING CUTE WHEN YOU SLEEP._

Inside the envelope along with the letter was a one-way ticket and boarding pass to Dallas.

Jade thought she was gonna pass out and quickly checked her phone. 9 a.m.

_Good_, she thought. _Just enough time to pack real quick and make a stop for my last check and telling fucking prick I quit._


End file.
